Never Close Your Eyes to Reality
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Idealizar um relacionamento pode apenas fazer com que não se enxergue a realidade. Yaoi, inicialmente Camus e Milo mas não vai durar. Leia por sua conta e risco.


**NEVER CLOSE YOUR EYES TO REALITY**

**ShiryuForever94**

**[Desafio] Otaku Valentine's Day do Need For Fic, Presente de Aniversário para Theka, [Projeto] Ano Zodiacal II, Signo: [Aquário] do Need for Fic, Saint Seiya, Yaoi, Diversos casais, MxM relationship.**

**Advertências**: Insinuações de sexo, algum sofrimento emocional, menção à morte

Ships/Pairings: Inicialmente Camus e Milo, mas não até o final da fic. Aviso dado. Outros cavaleiros dourados participarão.

Classificação: R

Oneshot

Completa

**Disclaimer**: Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.

Não é songfic, mas utilizei uma música para escrever. Se alguém se interessar, foi underneath, de Adam Lambert. É lindíssima.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE**: Favor não favoritar se não for deixar comentário. Eu dispenso comentários de uma palavra ou de emoticons porque, sinceramente, não querem dizer muita coisa e quaisquer problemas com os ships, apenas não me interessa. Essa fanfic foi um presente de coração para uma amiga de anos e foi ao gosto dela e meu. Leia por sua conta e risco e absolutamente não me aborreça com crises existenciais por conta de ships/pairings/whatever. Os comentários já fizeram muito autor voltar a escrever e a falta deles fizeram muito mais que 40 autores desistirem. Pense bem se vai ler e fechar a janela sem dizer coisa alguma. Se acha que é uma deferência para com o autor ler uma história, então nem prossiga. Aos leitores habituais que já me conhecem, espero que gostem. Muito obrigada pelo apoio até aqui.

**NEVER CLOSE YOUR EYES TO REALITY**

**ShiryuForever94**

Os olhos argutos de Saga apenas observavam. Não havia nenhum movimento estranho, não havia ameaças, não havia nada...

No entanto, para o verão grego, haver cristais de gelo caindo na proximidade da casa de aquário não era algo muito normal.

Provavelmente outra discussão. Outra dor. Outra...

Decepção.

Saga respirou fundo enquanto sua armadura de ouro rebrilhava sob o sol escaldante das quatro horas da tarde. Não havia muito vento, mas havia flores, verdes, vida, por todos os lugares. Menos, ao que parecia, na casa de aquário.

Será que deveria intervir? Será que poderia apenas ir até lá e oferecer uma palavra amiga?

Saga estava cheio de dúvidas. Também estava cheio de preocupação. Desde o confronto contra Hades que suas dúvidas haviam aumentado.

Um cavaleiro não deveria desviar-se de seu dever.

Um cavaleiro não podia ter outros sentimentos além de devoção pela Deusa e a disposição de morrer pela salvação da humanidade.

Um cavaleiro...

Sabia que os cavaleiros sentiam. Muitas vezes sentiam por um igual. Se apaixonavam. Não podia ser errado amar.

Saga não soube quando decidira. Ele não era lá muito dado a ficar pensando por horas em alguma coisa quando seu coração já sabia muito bem o que gostaria de fazer.

"Camus, seu cosmo está congelando tudo ao redor da sua casa. Há algo que você queira me dizer?" A voz forte, o tom calmo, a presença impactante. Saga de Gêmeos era um dos mais incríveis cavaleiros do exército de Atena. E sabia disso. Também sabia que havia muitos problemas no relacionamento de Camus e Milo. Ambos andavam afastados, mau humorados e nem de longe lembravam pessoas enamoradas.

"Não o convidei a vir até aqui." O ruivo de olhos também avermelhados, tez pálida, corpo esguio e sentimentos totalmente sob controle estava sentado numa cadeira qualquer invocando diversas manifestações gélidas. Havia neve, flocos de neve, gelo solidificado em forma de um tapete vítreo.

"Não preciso de convite algum quando há dor nos olhos de um amigo mesmo quando esse amigo acha que oculta seu sentimentos muito bem." Saga respondeu caminhando pelo piso escorregadio, gelado, vitrificado.

"Se eu quisesse conversar, saberia aonde ir." Camus respondeu com ar distante.

"Certo. Você precisa conversar."

"Saga..."

"Quando você responde ao invés de ficar apenas calado com um olhar indecifrável, precisa de ajuda. Eu o conheço muito bem, Camus." Saga despiu a armadura e sentou-se no chão, em frente à Camus, ficando na altura dos quadris dele. "Comece a falar. Sei que teve outra imensa discussão com Milo e que disseram coisas desagradáveis um para o outro. O que está havendo, Camus?"

"Já disse que não quero conversar." Camus respirou fundo. Se Saga fosse começar com suas viagens mentais geminianas, iria congelá-lo. No entanto, não era mais segredo para ninguém no Santuário que o namoro dele com Milo estava basicamente naufragando.

"Não é questão de querer, é questão de precisar. Veja meu caso, eu não quero sentir como me sinto, mas isso não faz com que o que eu sinto deixe de ser sentido por mim, compreende?" Saga deu um leve sorriso.

"Por Atena, jogos de palavra, mil palavras repetidas, palavras a torto e a direito, o que fiz para merecer você aqui agora?" Camus amainou o cosmo e também a expressão, apesar de querer fingir que continuava com raiva. Bem, ele continuava com raiva, mas Saga estava ajudando a melhorar aquilo.

"Não sei. Talvez ser inteligente, sagaz, incrível, forte e ter uma bunda linda." Saga respondeu ficando um pouco mais sério depois. "O ciúme de Milo? As diferenças entre vocês só tem aumentado, Camus. Parece que não são os mesmos. Aliás, acho que nenhum de nós é o mesmo depois de tudo por que passamos." Falou um pouco mais baixo.

Camus pareceu novamente congelar. Seu namoro com o escorpiano ia mesmo de mal a pior. Não por culpa de nenhum deles em especial, apenas que pareciam estar tentando juntar fogo e pólvora no mesmo lugar e não de uma maneira inteligente, nem científica. Era mais como autodestruição. "Saga, sabe o quanto eu prezo minha liberdade, meu espírito livre, minha independência." Baixou a cabeça mirando suas pernas. "Ele não compreende que querer saber tudo sobre mim, que querer participar de tudo na minha vida me irrita ao invés de me encantar."

"Estão juntos há seis meses, Camus. Não é pouco, mas também não é muito. Como realmente se sente sobre Milo?"

Um silêncio talvez longo demais.

"Tão mal assim?" Saga suspirou e se levantou, sentando-se ao lado de Camus. "Tem esperança que possam ajeitar tudo ou já entregou os pontos?"

"Saga, não piore as coisas. Não é tão fácil. Eu disse a ele que o amava e que esse sentimento era antigo e o mesmo foi dito por ele, mas parece que não é bem assim. Não é mais do jeito que deveria ser ou que nunca foi. Não sei ao certo. Amor não é algo simples. O problema não é apenas o ciúme, a necessidade de domínio dele, é... É o passado."

"Deveria ser complicado, cheio de voltas e uma coisa que nos faz sofrer? Não, Camus. quando um relacionamento acabou, acabou de verdade e não por motivos idiotas, não há de fato nada a dizer. Agora, aclare um pouco as coisas, como assim o passado? Passaram a vida juntos no Santuário, isso é ruim? É esse o passado que está pesando tanto entre vocês?"

"Você faz parecer muito simples. Não é esse passado. É algo mais recente. Gostaria de não falar disso. Fiquemos apenas com o ciúme. Eu não quero magoá-lo, mas eu realmente não estou feliz." Camus tentou soar distante e frio, mas sua voz tremia.

"Ele ainda não o perdoou por conta do atentado à Deusa? É isso Camus?" Saga ficou um pouco mais alterado. Eles haviam feito o que precisavam fazer. O que mais Milo queria?

"Na verdade, não sei. Ele parece ter compreendido tudo e ao mesmo tempo parece ter uma grande mágoa quanto a isso, como se eu o tivesse traído e aos seus princípios. É difícil explicar. No entanto, quem perdoaria, Saga?" Camus tinha o olhar triste e para ele expressar sentimentos daquela maneira, deveria estar sentindo muita dor.

"Eu!" Saga se levantou, abrindo e fechando as mãos. "Eu perdoaria! Eu sei a história toda, eu estava lá, se lembra? Olha, não sou nenhum psicanalista ou gênio em relacionamentos, mas quase sempre, acaba para uma das partes mas para o outro envolvido, não. Quem desses dois lados você é, Camus? Acabou tudo para você?"

O aquariano fechou os olhos por momentos e sentiu o fortíssimo cosmo de Milo surgir em seu templo. "Milo..." Murmurou percebendo a agressividade e a belicosidade crescentes.

"Não perde tempo, não é Saga? O que está fazendo aqui? Já veio consolar o Camus? Quer ele pra você? Pois pode ficar! O sujeito não se importa comigo! Por que se importaria com você? Ele é perfeito! Ele sabe tudo, não precisa de mim para nada. Não faço a menor ideia de porque ainda estamos juntos!" Uma explosão de mágoa, raiva, inconformidade, desilusão, desapontamento.

"Não faz ideia porque não estão mais juntos." Foi a resposta calma de Saga que se aproximou e impôs sua maior altura e massa corporal. "Veio tentar a reconciliação ou terminar tudo de vez? Não há muitas opções." O geminiano parecia calmo. Não queria problemas, mas não iria evita-los se não houvesse outro jeito.

"Está louco para que eu o deixe livre, não é mesmo? Ora, vocês se merecem, dois traidores!"

O soco de Saga só não matou Milo porque o escorpiano era rápido tanto na defesa quanto no ataque e tão bem treinado quanto todos os demais cavaleiros. O bloqueio do soco, no entanto, fez os braços de Milo, fechados em cruz, estalarem. Se não estivesse de armadura, mesmo com Saga tendo as mãos nuas, seus ossos estariam pulverizados.

"Não ouse falar assim de Camus!" Saga bufava de ódio. Quase noventa quilos de pura fúria em músculos pesadamente treinados.

Milo franziu o cenho. Aqueles olhos. Aquela sensação. "Saga... Você está apaixonado por Camus?" O escorpiano perguntou com voz fria. Milo era um homem difícil. Sua vida era ser um cavaleiro. Maníaco pelo dever, dedicado, determinado. Quando seu pior lado surgia, sua frieza era atemorizante.

O grego escorpiano era charmoso, inteligente, persistente. Amava tão profundamente quanto sua devoção pela deusa, mas seu controle emocional o fazia ser uma muralha quando fosse preciso. Podia estar ardendo por dentro, apaixonado e encantado por alguém, mas daria à pessoa um olhar frio e pareceria que não dava a mínima.

Também possuía uma grande percepção e era essa sua característica que o estava massacrando por dentro. Ele sabia...

"Parem com isso, os dois!" Camus tinha os olhos brancos, dois glóbulos de energia da mesma cor em cada uma das mãos e a casa de Aquário agora devia estar com a temperatura quase abaixo de zero. "Não ousem brigar dentro da minha casa!" Energia pura vibrando ao redor do cavaleiro também conhecido como o mago do gelo.

Saga respirou fundo, muito fundo. "Não diga que Camus é um traidor, Milo. Até parece que não sabe a história toda e eu sei que você sabe porque ele contou a você."

"Vocês tinham escolha. Poderiam ter permanecido mortos." Milo respondeu sentindo o olhar de Camus sobre si como se fosse uma sentença de morte. Não eram aquelas as palavras que gostaria de dizer, mas era as que precisava dizer. Seu orgulho, seu imenso orgulho.

"Você é irritante." Camus disse finalmente e diminuiu seus poderes. "Precisávamos do sangue de Atena para a armadura dela. Tudo foi explicado. Shion já nos reuniu para que eu, Saga e Shura pudéssemos ser aceitos novamente. Em menor escala, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte também sofreram horrores."

"No que a dor deles é diferente da de vocês? São melhores que os demais, por acaso?" Não ia adiantar. Milo podia ser a pessoa mais irredutível do universo se quisesse. Ele queria. Porque precisava.

"Fui eu quem perfurou o coração dela com a maldita adaga. Acha que gostei daquilo? Que me diverti? Que levar a roupa dela ensanguentada para Hades foi como ir para os Elísios? É isso o que pensa de nós? Que estávamos numa missão qualquer? Acha que foi interessante para Shura ou Camus assassinar Shaka? Nós nos desesperamos tantas vezes que não sei como aguentamos." Saga estava a ponto de perder a compostura, mas então um vislumbre. Um olhar. Uma lembrança. Milo era criança ainda e ardia em febre.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Não quero mais ser um cavaleiro. Eu não queria mesmo." A voz infantil exclamava entre as convulsões contidas com muita dificuldade por Shion e Saga.

"Você vai ser quem você quiser ser." Saga respondeu colocando outro tecido frio na testa fervente.

"É melhor dizer que não quero que me ser negado." Milo tinha olhos intensos. Ele sempre tivera.

"Você está afirmando algo que na verdade não sente para não se magoar depois?" Shion falou seriamente com o garoto.

"Eu decido. Eu sei. Eu posso." Milo emburrou em seus nove anos de idade.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Saga estremeceu. Seria possível? Milo provavelmente já percebera tudo. Droga, Milo sempre sabia! Aquele artrópode burro!

"Milo, eu acho que compreendo..." Saga começou a falar, mas foi interrompido.

"Você deveria ficar com Shura. Combina com você tal como água e óleo, ou talvez seja melhor eu dizer tal como eu e Camus. Amor nem sempre é o bastante, sabia? Afinidade conta muito. Saber o que é melhor para alguém, também." Milo respondeu enquanto ajeitava o elmo sobre a cabeça de maneira a esconder seus olhos. "Creio que não temos muito mais a conversar. Vou para meu templo. Sinta-se desobrigado de nosso compromisso, Camus. Jamais poderei compreender o mundo de vocês. Tiveram experiências que não posso compartilhar. Talvez sequer entender." Milo deu meia volta enquanto seu rosto se contraía de dor. Se amava Camus?

Demais.

Se era a pessoa certa para o aquariano depois de tudo que já haviam passado na vida?

Não mais. Nunca mais.

A pessoa certa para Camus agora atendia pelo nome de Saga. Sabia que iria sofrer e estava preparado para isso. Estava desconsiderando os sentimentos de Camus? Absolutamente. Apenas entendendo que o tempo deles se fora e não iria retornar. Seriam dias e noites difíceis. Um escorpião não desistia facilmente, mas amar alguém fazia com que Milo soubesse muito bem o que iria fazer.

E faria. Sem hesitar, sem reclamar. Porque era o certo a fazer e também porque já não cria que Camus era a pessoa certa para si. Ele fora. Antes. Não mais.

"Milo..." Camus balbuciou sem conseguir mover nenhum músculo. Sua mente arguta entendia. Seu coração domado e esmagado por anos de controle férreo se debatia.

"Voltaremos a ser amigos, Camus. Amizade é um tipo de amor e sou profundamente devotado aos meus amigos. Vai demorar um pouco, mas não irei magoá-lo. Não se preocupe." Milo retirou-se rapidamente. Não queria que o vissem chorar.

"Deixe-o ou vai humilhá-lo." Saga comentou sentindo-se péssimo. Será que era aquilo que sentira por segundos? Sacrifício? Sabia que era.

"Humilhá-lo?" Camus concentrou-se um pouco mais desfazendo a atmosfera branca e gelada de sua casa e virando-se para mirar Saga, impedido pelos longos cabelos que lhe escondiam a face. "Não creio ter entendido."

"Você conhece Milo tão bem quanto eu, mas eu o vi crescer enquanto vocês ainda não eram cavaleiros e não tinham sido apresentados. Quando chegaram aqui, com quase cinco anos de idade, ficavam separados até terem ao menos uns dez anos, se lembra?" Saga continuou onde estava, de lado para o aquariano e com a mente num turbilhão.

"Não vou dizer que me lembro, mas que sei sobre isso porque tudo nos foi dito. Ou quase tudo, a julgar pelo que você está dizendo."

"Milo era um garoto fraquinho, subnutrido, de olhos azuis e baixa autoestima. Tivemos muito cuidado com ele."

"Ele tinha algumas infecções até a adolescência. Eu me lembro." Camus se lembrava do escorpiano ardendo em febre várias vezes.

"Ele melhorou muito desde então. Mas não é bem isso que quero dizer. Não sei se você e todos os outros, fora Aiolos, Shion e Dohko, sabem, mas nós levamos em consideração os signos solares de todos para entende-los, embora, é óbvio, as pessoas não sejam apenas um signo solar."

"Só posso dizer que já intuía isso. Tentavam me socializar o máximo possível e sempre me deixaram em espaços amplos e com muitas opções." Camus deu um leve suspiro enfadado. Tudo fazia sentido. Haviam cuidado deles com base também em seus signos.

"Bem, então compreende que Milo é uma pessoa extremamente sensível, embora odeie que saibam que ele é assim. Ele também enxerga bem mais do que diz que vê, vai além das aparências e do que a maioria é capaz de perceber."

"Por que está me revelando isso?"

"Porque ele ama você, mas sabe que não é mais possível ser o que você precisa." Saga falou sentindo-se estilhaçar. Não era para ser assim. Sentiu seus olhos ficarem úmidos. Estava apaixonado por Camus. Loucamente apaixonado por Camus, mas não queria que isso custasse a dor de Milo.

"E quem disse a ele que a decisão é dele?" Camus engasgou sentindo o peso do que ouvira esmagando-o. Era verdade? Milo não era mais... Seu Milo? Pior, ele não era mais o Camus que deveria ser para Milo?

Não. Não era. Não mais. Não depois do meikai, não depois de tudo que haviam passado no inferno, não depois de... Saga. Não depois de ver Saga se desmontar em milhões de átomos em pura dor por cumprir seu dever. A admiração que sentira e sentia pelo geminiano. O fato dele ter sido um guia forte e uma presença firme quando ele, Camus, e Shura estavam a ponto de quebrar.

"A decisão não foi dele, Camus. Foi de vocês dois." Saga respondeu. "Eu sei que você o amava desde a adolescência, todos sabiam. Eram coisas demais acontecendo. Lutas demais. Nossas mortes, nossa volta. No entanto, essas pessoas que vocês eram, que nós éramos, não existem mais. Isso ficou claro com o comportamento de ambos quando decidiram ter enfim um relacionamento. Vocês tinham sonhos e expectativas, mas eram sobre pessoas que não são mais."

Camus engoliu em seco. Era exatamente aquilo. Tudo estava tão claro. Parecia tão injusto. Sentou-se no chão, cruzando as pernas. Estava um tanto... Em choque.

"Não sei se devo ficar ou ir embora. O quer que eu faça, Camus?" Saga sentia-se muito mal. Não queria aquilo, não daquele jeito. Gostava dos dois.

"É verdade?" Camus murmurou a pergunta procurando os olhos de Saga.

"O que?" Saga se virou, finalmente, e encontrou olhos avermelhados intensos vibrando em sua direção.

"Você está apaixonado por mim?" Camus não era exatamente dado a ser tão direto, mas seu humor não estava exatamente normal.

"Isso não é adequado no momento. Acabou de ter uma crise com seu namorado." Saga respondeu dando voltas.

"Não perguntei se é adequado, perguntei se é verdade. Como deve ter ficado muito claro, não somos mais namorados." Camus não era fácil de dobrar, muito menos de se perder nas mil voltas do jeito geminiano de ser de Saga.

"Não acho que seja o momento." Saga dirigiu-se para a saída do templo.

"Não cometa o mesmo erro de Milo, não me subestime." Camus postou-se bem à frente de Saga com olhos intensos e jeito intimidador. "Eu não sou criança, Saga. Milo também não é. Eu entendi perfeitamente tudo que aconteceu comigo, com ele, com você e Shura. Não estou apaixonado por você, mas se admiração e carinho significarem algo, talvez um dia eu possa me apaixonar por você."

"Não quero forçar algo..." Saga sentia o coração disparar. Ele era absurdamente belo.

"Ninguém me forçaria a nada e você sabe. Apenas responda. Seja sincero como devemos ser sempre. Mesmo que eu tenha causado dor a Milo e ele a mim, eu aprecio quem consegue ser sincero. Que eu saiba, sinceridade é característica mais presente em Sagitário, até demais, mas você também tem tal dom."

Saga encarou o aquariano com intensidade. Fechou os olhos por segundos e então os abriu invocando as galáxias incríveis de seu golpe mais poderoso, mas sem dispará-lo. Explosão Galáctica podia destroçar mundos e não era essa a intenção. "Amo você com cada átomo do meu ser, cada estrela do universo, cada fragmento de cosmo. Sim, estou apaixonado por você e faz algum tempo, mas eu tenho minha dignidade e meu orgulho."

"Apenas não minta para mim. Essa sempre foi a característica de Milo que eu mais gostava." Camus deu um leve sorriso.

"Eu não gosto de mentiras. Também não o quero preso e só me interesso pelo que você quiser me contar a seu respeito." Saga sentia seu coração ir ainda mais rápido e suas pernas bambearem um pouco. Era um homem feito, não podia estar agindo de maneira tão idiota!

"Eu e Milo temos uma história que eu entendo que terminou hoje. Eu e você temos uma história que pode começar hoje. Não vou prometer nada. Fazia algum tempo que minha conexão com Milo não funcionava mais. Talvez eu precise apenas encontrar meu novo caminho."

"Eu gostaria de estar nele." Saga murmurou não conseguindo conter o impulso de enlaçar a cintura de Camus e puxá-lo para mais perto. "Se não me impedir, eu vou beijar você."

"Não costumo viver no passado e gosto de construir meu futuro." Camus respondeu e inclinou-se para tocar os lábios de Saga com os seus. "Como eu disse, ainda não estou apaixonado por você."

"Cuidarei disso." Saga puxou-o mais e beijou-o lentamente. Apertou-o em seus braços, ofegou ao contato, perdeu-se em memórias, deixou seus sentimentos aflorarem inteiros.

Do lado de fora da casa de Aquário, oculto como sabia fazer muito bem, Milo observou a cena com algumas lágrimas em seus vívidos olhos. Não estava com raiva, não mais.

Como poucos, Milo sabia muito bem o que era dignidade. Agradeceu mentalmente a Saga por deixa-lo manter a sua intacta e se retirou dali. Haveria outros dias, outras emoções, outras histórias.

Não demorou muito e Milo estava em sua casa. Sentiu uma presença e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. "Você deveria se envergonhar."

"De saber exatamente quando você precisa de mim?" A voz grave, os longos cabelos loiros, o ar perigoso. Kanon de Dragão Marinho era um homem incrível.

"Eu lhe disse que não sabia, ainda, o que fazer. Eu avisei que ainda estava muito envolvido e que estava com dificuldade para discernir o que era certo e errado." Milo retirou sua armadura e vestiu uma camiseta preta simples. "Já jantou?"

"Pelo que sei, você acabou de se separar de Camus. Sinto muito por isso, mas ao mesmo tempo estou feliz por isso." Kanon se aproximou do escorpiano e sorriu. "Saga vai me matar quando souber que contei a você que ele estava louco por Camus."

Milo deu um riso sem graça. "Você fez um grande favor a mim e ao Camus. Eu adorava a ideia de que o amava, mas não é possível ocultar a verdade. Eu e ele amávamos as imagens de quando éramos mais novos e não quem somos hoje. Duro de aceitar, mas é melhor que passar a vida em negação dos fatos."

"Você é muito metódico." Kanon segurou o pulso de Milo e o puxou para si, encarando os olhos azuis. "Ainda tem namorado ou tudo se foi?"

Milo sentiu seu corpo pulsar mais forte. Aquele maldito Kanon! Desde que havia perfurado-o com suas agulhas e descoberto o quão honrado e incrível ele era que algo mudara em seu coração quanto a ele. Não melhorara nada com o fato de Kanon haver se sacrificado sem hesitar para quebrarem o muro das lamentações. Milo admirava a honra acima de muitas coisas.

"Eu disse a Camus que ele estava desobrigado de nosso compromisso. Acho que isso foi o fim." Milo respondeu sentindo as mãos fortes de Kanon correndo por suas costas. "O que pensa que está fazendo?"

"Agarrando você. Estamos negando o que sentimos em nome do que você e Camus achavam que sentiam um pelo outro. Eu gosto de você, Milo. Acho-o sedutor, genioso e forte. Também estou louco para saber como você é na cama. Alguma objeção?"

"Eu quem sou maníaco e psicopata?" Milo revirou os olhos mas não conseguiu pensar em mais nada com a boca de Kanon tomando conta da sua enquanto ele o pegava no colo e o levava para o quarto.

"Eu não disse que quero algo com você." Milo reclamou enquanto era atirado sobre o colchão.

"Sem problemas. Eu também não disse que quero algo com você." Kanon retirou suas roupas com rapidez e cruzou os braços. "Tem dez segundos para decidir se vai me perfurar com suas agulhas ou me deixar penetrar você com um tesão tão intenso que vai perder o juízo."

Milo ficou olhando o corpo perfeito, os longos fios loiros, o ar de sedução e suspirou. "Você é muito gostoso." Respondeu por fim retirando sua roupa.

"Vai descobrir o quanto." Kanon atirou-se ao lado do escorpiano na cama e segurou-o firmemente. "Eu não gosto de mentiras, Milo. Estou com você agora e, a menos que me queira longe e me diga isso, vou concluir que fazemos um belo par. Só precisa dizer que sim para não haver dúvidas."

"Posso pensar um pouco?" Milo sentiu a ereção incrível de Kanon se esfregando nele e arfou levemente.

"Não." Kanon beijou-o novamente e logo apenas se ouviam murmúrios de prazer enquanto Milo repetia que sim, sem parar.

Algumas vezes, a decepção com o fim de um relacionamento poderia ser apenas chance de um recomeço.

* * *

Nota Final: Gostou? Que tal deixar um comentário indicando o que achou mais interessante? Não gostou? Que tal comentar o que não lhe apeteceu? Obrigada.


End file.
